23 September 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-09-23 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Selected dance/international tracks * Sessions *Black Star Liner #1, recorded 7th March 1995, repeat, first broadcast 07 April 1995. *Hooton 3 Car #1, recorded 23rd February 1995, repeat, first broadcast 18 March 1995. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Hole: Violet (single - Ask For It) Caroline &8 *Barrington Levy and Beenie Man: Murderation (v/a album - Dancehall Ole Skool) Yaga Yaga Productions YYLP 2035 &9 *Dave Clarke: Protective Custody (promo album - Archive One) Deconstruction ARC 1 # &10 *Black Star Liner: Ottoman Empire Strikes Back (session) # &11 *Mingo 2000: Frankie Machine (10" EP - Out Of Our Way Mable MABLE LP 2001 *Hooton 3 Car: Three Steps Back (session) *Panasonic: Hilyoi Tuscana (album - Vakio) Blast First BFFP 118 # &12 *Thrush Puppies: I Came (7" - I Came / Tart-Bint) Too Damn Loud 2DM 08 *Lefty Nix: Model 'A' Ford Blues (v/a album - 'A' Ford Blues Country Hicks Volume 1) Barklog BARK LOG 1 &13 *Virtuality: The Factory (v/a album: Blue Room Released Vol: 1 - Outside The Reactor) Blue Room Released BR 001 @ &14 *Black Star Liner: Non Stop To The Border (session) @ &15 *Die Toten Hosen: Bommerlunder (7") Totenkopf TOT 3 *Pants: Vermont (album - ¡The Pants!) Hipster HIPCD006 *Shy FX: Nasty (12" - Nasty / Nuh Ease Up) Simple Tings SIM 002 @ &16 *Hooton 3 Car: Sound Of The Day/Strained (session) *Pulp: ? Red Rhino *Sal Swaines New Princes Orchestra: Sylvia Misunderstood () Regal *Misunderstood: Shake Your Moneymaker *Black Star Liner: Hooba Hooba (session) @ *Gabrielle's Wish: Warmonger (split 7" with Kill Laura - Marooned / Glossy) Manchester MANC 1 *Dave Clarke: Rhapsody In Red (promo album - Archive One) Deconstruction ARC 1 @ &1 *Kenny Process Team: ? (album - Surfin' With...) Hemiola HEM 003 &2 *Link Wray And His Ray Men: Ace Of Spades (7") 802 &3 *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Tropical Hot Dog Night (album - Live At My Father's Place) unofficial release MK 42532 &4 *Tappa Zukie: Falling Dub (album - In Dub) Blood And Fire BAFLP 008 @ &5 *Hooton 3 Car: Disclaimer/Lucky Day (session) *The Mermen: ? (album - A Glorious Lethal Euphoria) Mesa 92634 *Black Star Liner: Tabla Attack (session) @ &6 *Dave Clarke: Southside (promo album - Archive One) Deconstruction ARC 1 &7 *Tracks marked # available on File 1 *Tracks marked @ available on File 2 *Tracks marked & available on File 3 File ;Name *1) Dat_095_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp *2) Dat_096_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-09-xx Peel Show LE244 ;Length *1) 04:04:06 (from 03:42:35 to 03:55:00) *2) 04:03:55 (to 00:35:38) *3) 1:33:06 (to 23:12, 25:24-1:04:06) (2:12-10:09, 19:00-23:12, 25:24-33:15, 45:49-48:08 unique) ;Other *1,2) Many thanks to Max-dat. *3) Created from LE244 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1995 Lee Tape 244 ;Available *1,2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1995 Category:Max-dat Tapes